Run Away
by yukiann
Summary: "Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku lelah terus berlari, Shizu-chan. Hahaha," / "Apa Shizu-chan benar-benar tidak sadar?" / "Jangan lari, Izaya," / "Padahal aku menyukaimu." / "Sudah cukup, Shizuo." / "Eeh!" / My first fic in this fandom. RnR?


Disclaimer : Durarara! – Ryohgo Narita

Pair/Rate : ShiZaya / T

.

.

.

**_ Run Away _**

.

* * *

Sore yang indah di Ikebukuro. Burung-burung berkicau, awan berarak, cuaca cerah berawan yang tidak terlalu panas, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, dan satu gajah melayang di udara.

Eh? Gajah? Melayang? Dan sepertinya ada suara auman...

Ah, tepat sekali. Heiwajima Shizuo sedang berada di taman di mana ada beberapa alat permainan di dalamnya. Termasuk perosotan gajah yang tadinya merupakan wahana permainan di taman itu, sebelum dilempar oleh sesosok makhluk pirang berbaju bartender.

Melihat keadaan, biasanya di saat-saat seperti ini ada... ah, benar saja. Terlihat makhluk berambut hitam dengan jaket bulu tak jauh dari lokasi jatuhnya sang perosotan gajah.

"Ah, kau merusak mainan anak-anak, Shizu-chan," seru Izaya—si rambut hitam yang sebenarnya merupakan sasaran dari pelemparan—dengan tatapan prihatin pada si perosotan gajah.

"IZAYAAA, kemari kau!" dan dibalas auman dari Shizuo—si rambut pirang tersangka pelemparan—yang hanya dibalas lagi oleh tawa dari Izaya.

Seperti biasa, Izaya berlari menjelajahi Ikebukuro diikuti streetsign, vending machine, box sampah, dan benda-benda ukuran besar lainnya melayang di belakangnya. Sampai pada gang yang sepi yang entah ada di sudut mana di Ikebukuro, sebuah streetsign dengan huruf P yang dicoret dengan garis diagonal merah kembali melayang ke arah sang informan.

Dan tentu saja, Izaya berhasil menghindarinya.

"Meleset lagi, Shizu-chan~~" seru Izaya diikuti tawa di akhir kalimat.

"Jangan lari, Izayaaaa!" Shizuo kembali mengejar, memperkirakan bahwa si kutu menyebalkan satu itu akan melompat dan berlari entah ke mana lagi.

"Baiklah,"

"Eh?"

Tapi sepetinya perkiraan Shizuo salah, karena kutu itu tidak melompat dan berlari entah ke mana, melainkan berdiri diam dengan ke dua tangan di masukkan ke saku jaketnya. Tanpa sadar Shizuo juga ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo menatap Izaya waspada, berjaga-jaga kalau ini hanyalah trik dari Izaya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Eh~? Bukankah Shizu-chan yang menyuruhku untuk jangan lari~?"

"Tapi kalau kau tiba-tiba berhenti seperti ini, kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Kau pasti ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan pisau yang selalu ada di balik jaketmu itu, 'kan?" Shizuo menatap curiga pada Izaya.

"Ahaha, kau terlalu curigaan, Shizu-chan~ Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa dengan pisauku, kok," jawab Izaya denga senyum menyebalkannya bertengger di wajahnya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat pada Shizuo.

"Tidakkah kau lelah pada semua ini, Shizu-chan?" ucap Izaya lirih sambil metap lekat Shizuo ketika ia sudah berada pada jarak jangkauan tangan Shizuo.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tahu, berkejaran, melempariku dengan segala sesuatu, berteriak-teriak... kau tidak merasa lelah dengan rutinitas ini?"

Yah, memang mereka sudah melakukan hal ini selama bertahun-tahun. Seperti rutinitas tetap bagi mereka berdua. Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kadang Shizuo merasa lelah dengan aksi kejar-kejaran ini. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak dapat menolaknya. Apa lagi dengan kutu yang ingin ia bunuh itu terus lari darinya.

"Aku berpikir, apa ya yang akan di lakukan Shizu-chan padaku kalau ia berhasil menangkapku? Apa ia akan benar-benar membunuhku seperti yang selalu diucapkannya?" Izaya masih menatap Shizuo dengan seringaiannya.

"Jadi sekarang setelah aku berdiri tepat di depannya seperti ini, apa yang ingin Shizu-chan lakukan padaku?" kali ini seringaian di wajah Izaya menghilang.

Shizuo memang selalu berkata bahwa ia akan membunuh Izaya saat ia berhasil menangkapnya. Ia sangat benci kutu itu. Benci. Benci. Benci. Benci benci benci benci benci—

Dan sekarang, ketika si kutu tengik yang sangat ia benci dan sangat ingin ia bunuh itu tepat berada di depannya, apa yang ia lakukan? Bukankah ia tinggal mengulurkan tangan dan mencekiknya sampai mati? Dari dulu ia ingin membunuh Izaya kan?

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lelah lari terus, Shizu-chan," Izaya berucap lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Shizuo sedikit tertegun akan sikap Izaya yang sangat berbeda ini. Apa dia terbentur sesuatu? Atau keracunan kah?

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, flea? Pasti ada yang salah denganmu,"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku lelah terus berlari, Shizu-chan. Hahaha," Izaya tertawa. Tapi Shizuo merasa tawanya agak dipaksakan.

"Aku merasa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, flea,"

Izaya tertegun. Ia menatap Shizuo dengan ekpresi datar. Entah kenapa Shizuo berhasil membaca apa yang dia pikirkan di saat ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri ini, Shizu-chan. Mulai terasa membosankan bagiku," dan kali ini Shizuo tau Izaya berbohong. Entah bagaimana, ia hanya tahu Izaya bohong.

"Jangan berputar-putar, Izaya. Apa yang kau sembunyikan, kutu tengik?"

"Apa Shizu-chan benar-benar tidak sadar?" Izaya menjawab cepat. Kali ini suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Tentang apa?"

Izaya mengepalkan tangan, "Aku sudah lelah terus berlari, Shizu-chan. Jadi akan kuakhiri hari ini."

Ia menghirup napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau tahu kalau selama ini aku terus berusaha membuatmu kesal dan mengejarku, sementara aku terus lari dan kau terus mengejarku. Begitu terus, 'kan? Dan di sertai lemparan barang-barang darimu, tentunya,"

Shizuo merasa tidak ada salahnya ia mendengarkan kutu itu. Sepertinya ia tidak berniat mencelakakannya kali ini. Jadi ia hanya terus mendengarkan apa yang di sampaikan Izaya.

"Tidakkah kau pikir itu membosankan dan melelahkan?"

"Yah, kupikir lama-lama hal itu memang melelahkan juga,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tetap terus mengikuti acara kejar-kejaran ini, Shizu-chan?" Izaya kembali menatap Shizuo lekat.

"Tentu saja karena aku sangat membencimu dan ingin membunuhmu, kutu menyebalkan,"

"Apakah kamu benar-benar serius?" ucap Izaya lirih. Dan sepertinya Shizuo melihat sekilas ekspresi kecewa dan putus asa di wajah Izaya.

"Tentu saja, memang kau pikir apa lagi?"

"Padahal aku menyukaimu."

Ucapan Izaya barusan tidak lebih dari sekadar bisikan. Tapi Shizuo bisa mendengarnya. Belum pulih dari keterkejutannya atas ucapan Izaya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tekanan lembut pada bibirnya.

Bibir Izaya. Menempel dengan bibirnya.

Izaya menciumnya.

Kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat. Dan sebelum Shizuo sempat mencerna semuanya, Izaya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Eeh?"

- Run Away -

Semenjak kejadian itu, Shizuo tidak bertemu Izaya lagi.

Tidak dipungkiri, Shizuo terus memikirkan perbuatan Izaya sejak saat itu. Izaya yang berkata bahwa ia menyukainya. Izaya yang menciumnya—

Rona merah sedikit muncul di wajah Shizuo saat mengingat itu.

Sejak kejadian itu pula ia jadi berpikir, kenapa ia terus meladeni Izaya dengan segala acara kejar-kejaran itu? Apakah ia benar-benar membenci Izaya dan ingin kutu itu mati? Lalu kenapa kemarin, ketika Izaya tepat di hadapannya, ia tidak mau membunuhnya?

Bukan, ia bukannya tidak mau. Ia—tidak bisa.

Setelah dua minggu ia tidak bertemu Izaya, dan selama itu pula ia berpikir, ia merasa ia ingin bertemu dengan Izaya.

Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya, pikir Shizuo. Selama ini ia berusaha tidak bertemu Izaya agar kutu itu tidak mengganggunya—walaupun Izaya pada akhirnya tetap muncul dihadapannya dan menganggunya—dan sekarang ia ingin menemui Izaya?

Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Dan memang benar, ada yang salah dengan dirinya terhadap kutu yang selama ini ingin ia bunuh itu.

Baiklah, kalau Izaya tidak menemuinya, maka ia yang akan menemui Izaya.

- Run Away -

Di sebuah gedung di Shinjuku. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang duduk kursi di depan komputer. Pemuda itu kemudian merenggangkan badan sejenak lalu meraih cangkir yang ada di samping komputer itu dan menghirup kopi hitam di dalamnya perlahan. Pekerjaan sebagai informan kadang memang melelahkan.

Setelah menaruh gelas kopi kembali ke meja, ia kemudian memutar kursi yang difasilitasi dengan roda di bagian bawahnya itu hingga menghadap berlawanan arah dengan posisinya tadi. Mungkin merasa bosan, ia lalu memainkan kursi itu seperti anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Entah kenapa, pikirannya tiba-tiba saja hinggap pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, dan hatinya. Yang sayangnya, pemuda pirang itu sangat membencinya. Bertepuk sebelah tangan, eh?

Izaya menghela napas. Yah, mungkin memang harus begini. Lupakan, ya lupakan! Lebih baik ia bermain dengan manusia-manusia tercintanya. Bisa ditertawakan dia kalau sampai ada yang tahu bahwa seorang Orihara Izaya patah hati. Hmm... patah hati ya—

Ketika Izaya sedang berpikir bahwa kata "patah hati" terdengar sangat-sangat tidak cocok untuk dirinya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Ya, ya, sebentar~" sahutnya riang sambil menuju pintu dan membukanya. Bersiap menyambut tamu yang bisa jadi merupakan kliennya. Tapi seketika itu ia membeku.

Heiwajima Shizuo. Tepat di depan pintunya.

Tanpa berpikir, Izaya segera mengayunkan pintu itu untuk menutup kembali, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Hei, hei, apa kau akan langsung mengusirku setelah aku jauh-jauh datang kemari?"

Tidak berniat memulai pertengkaran, akhirnya Izaya kembali membuka pintu itu dan tanpa sepatah kata kembali masuk, diikuti Shizuo.

Izaya menghela napas pelan—agar tidak diketahui Shizuo, lalu berseru dengan suara riangnya yang biasa disertai kekehan tawa, "Waah~ baik sekali Shizu-chan mau mengunjungiku~ ada angin apa tiba-tiba Shizu-chan kemari, eh?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan... beberapa hal,"

"Wah~~ Shizu-chan khusus datang untukku, aku merasa tersanjung~"

"Flea, dengar,"

"Tapi kau tidak membawa oleh-oleh untukku~ huuh~"

"Izaya, Aku—"

"Shizu-chan mau minum apa? Mau kubuatkan teh? Atau kopi? Atau mungkin susu?" Izaya bersiap melangkah menuju dapur, tetapi suara Shizuo menghentikannya.

"Jangan lari, Izaya,"

Izaya mematung sejenak, lalu membalik badan menghadap Shizuo dan perlahan ikut duduk di sofa bersama Shizuo. Cengiran masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"Hmm~? Jadi apa yang Shizu-chan ingin sampaikan, eh~?" lalu tiba-tiba nada suara Izaya berubah, lebih pelan, tetapi masih ringan, "bukankah sudah jelas Shizu-chan membenciku?"

"Izaya,"

Izaya terdiam. Biasanya Shizuo menggilnya dengan "kutu" atau dengan nada ingin membunuh dan penuh penekanan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia memanggil Izaya dengan tegas, dan dalam. Izaya tetap diam, menunggu Shizuo menyampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Izaya, sebenarnya... sejak kapan?" Shizuo menggaruk tenguknya. Sedikit gugup sepertinya.

Izaya terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab pelan, "sejak kita masih di Raira,"

"Selama itu?" Izaya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau baik-baik saja dengan... yah kau tahu—"

"Karena itu aku mengkhirinya dua minggu lalu, 'kan?"

Shizuo menatap Izaya. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Izaya, memang selama ini aku membencimu, ingin membunuhmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau, yah, tenyata... seperti itu. Dan, err, dua minggu lalu—sejak dua minggu lalu aku berpikir, dan aku—"

Izaya memotong dengan suara sedikit lebih tinggi, "Shizu-chan, kalau kau kemari hanya ingin memojokkanku dan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu dan tidak penting, aku tidak akan terpengaruh. Jadi mungkin lebih baik kau pulang."

"Izaya, maksudku aku—"

"Sudah cukup, Shizuo."

"Maksudku aku juga menyukaimu, Izaya!" mungkin kesal karena perkataannya terus dipotong , akhirnya Shizuo setengah berteriak.

Hening sejenak.

"Umm, ya, jadi begitu... setelah kejadian itu, aku terus berpikir. Dan akhirnya aku sampai pada satu kesimpulan kenapa aku bisa terus tahan meladenimu," ucap Shizuo lirih sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ia kemudian menunduk. Shizuo bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya panas sekarang.

"Shizuo,"

Shizuo mendongak untuk menatap orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang kedengarannya aneh itu, saking seringnya orang itu memanggilnya dengan "Shizu-chan".

Dan mata Shizuo melebar ketika menyadari bahwa bibir Izaya telah menempel pada bibirnya—lagi. Tapi hanya sebentar, karena Izaya segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

Izaya menyeringai, "Rasanya aneh ya aku memanggilmu dengan "Shizuo". Sepertinya aku lebih cocok memanggilmu dengan "Shizu-chan", ya—"

Dan kata-kata Izaya terpotong karena kali ini Shizuo yang menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Izaya.

"Shut up, flea."

Dan Shizuo kembali mencium kutu kesayangannya itu. Kutu yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Ciuman yang dalam dan penuh hasrat.

"Ah, hentikan, Shizu-chan," Izaya mendorong Shizuo pelan ketikan ia merasa ia benar-benar butuh pasokan oksigen.

"Hmm, diam kau kutu," tetapi Shizuo malah menaruh kepalanya di ceruk bahu dan leher Izaya serta tangan kirinya melingkar erat di pinggang Izaya dan tangan kanannya yang menyusup masuk dalam kaus yang dikenakan Izaya.

"Shi-Shizu-chan, hentikan, ah," Izaya berusaha menahan desahannya ketika Shizuo menghirup lehernya dalam ditambah tangannya yang meraba-raba dalam kausnya.

"Baumu lezat, Izaya. Seperti vanilla,"

"Ah, Shizu-chan... ahn, hnn," ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan apapun yang mungkin menyelip keluar dari bibirnya ketika dirasakannya Shizuo menjilat dan menggigit pelan lehernya. Wajahnya mungkin sudah dihiasi rona-rona merah sekarang.

"Di mana kamarmu, flea? Atau kau mau kita melakukannya di sini?" seringai lebar terpampang di wajah Shizuo.

"E-eh? Shizu-chan?"

"Waktu habis,"

Dan ciuman memabukkan dari Shizuo kembali membungkam Izaya.

- _**f i n**_-

* * *

A/N:

Yah, maaf kalau sedikit OOC dan gaje...

Fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Mohon bimbingannya #eh

Mohon kritik dan saran, minna~~


End file.
